


Sam's Comfy Day In Bed

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dean's Bed MOL Bunker, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Porn With Plot, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY**THIS IS WINCEST**SMUT & Fluff. No Angst. Happy Smut-fest.A/N: Sam & Dean have been sharing Dean's bed in the MOL Bunker. Don't worry about any other character or setting, just enjoy the Wincest smut love fest. Don't ship it, skip it. Those who do, enjoy! ❤





	Sam's Comfy Day In Bed

[Sam's POV]

"Sammy. We should get up."

I feel his warmth along the right side of my body as I wake. His foam mattress has my long form cradled perfectly as I lay on my back. Our legs are intertwined. His arm on my chest as he moves my hair from my face. I open my eyes to find his green ones looking right at me. He's perfectly handsome. Always is. Lips I could kiss for hours and not want to stop.

"Did you hear me?" His fingers trace along my jaw.

"Mmhmm." My right hand that was relaxed on the bed moves over his back holding his body to mine.

"Well?" Dean kisses my chest then looks back up at me.

He's waiting for me to decide something. I take a deep breath then decide. "I'm staying in bed today."

Dean's smile is breath-taking. "Lazy. That's not like you."

I nod slightly. "Too comfy. Just need this right now."

He sits up suddenly. "You're not coming down with the flu I had last week?!"

I smile and yawn. "No." I stretch my long legs out and arch my back. Joints pop and it feels great!

Dean watches me as I stretch. "I think you're right Sammy. Maybe we should stay in bed today." He runs his hands over my naked torso up my sides and chest. His lips meet mine in a heated kiss. Neither of us caring about morning breath. Only that we have each other in this perfect moment of quiet and comfort.

His naked body lays back down against mine. Both of us aroused. His kiss, his touch telling me just how much he loves and needs me. I love and need him just as deeply. Maybe more so. Does he know that?

He looks into my eyes and I can see it. I see everything. I don't move as his lips and tongue move over my chest. Wet licks and kisses over my flesh have my heart beating faster. Faintly I say his name as he licks and sucks at my nipples. He's got me so hard right now, but still, I don't move.

He licks over my stomach and kisses my navel. I'm breathing faster as I watch him looking at me. His tongue licking the bit of fluid leaking from my throbbing cock.

I reach down and pull his chin toward me. "I need to feel you. Come here."

He lays on top of me. His warmth surrounds me. His kisses on my collarbone and neck send chills over me as I align our cocks just perfect. Small movements of our hips making perfect friction.

He makes a small grunt then gasp. "Sammy." He says my name so softly and his voice trembled.

My hands caress his back, shoulders and ass as he moves on top of me. I kiss his ear, sucking on his earlobe. I know how this drives him crazy.

He starts moving his hips with a bit more urgency. "Sammy. I need you." He looks into my eyes. His are full of hunger. Starving for only me.

I grip his neck. "Take me anytime. I'm yours."

He kisses me. Our tongues and lips unable to get enough.

He gets the lube and gets ready. My heart is pounding so hard. I can't wait to have him inside me again.

He's hovering over me as he's pressing into my entrance. The whole time he never takes his eyes off mine. I see the look of satisfaction on his face once we're fully together.

I feel it too. Not just a physical feeling. It's spiritual. A giving and taking of each other. All that I am and all that he is. It's perfect.

My hand presses against his cheek. He kisses my palm, grins and starts moving his hips. Each thrust goes right into my prostate perfectly.

I gasp and just open myself up to him. Let all my emotions wrap around us as we make love.

My legs move from his shoulders to wrap around his waist as he thrusts. We continue like this for a bit. Him steadily making love to me. My hands touching all parts of his body. I'm thumbing at his nipples. He starts moving faster and suddenly gasps, "I'm almost there."

I start jerking my own cock. "I'm gonna cum Dean." I feel it from the tip of my toes all the way up to the top of my spine and down again. A warm fiery pressure that builds and builds.

"God, I love you Sam." His face is pure love.

That look is enough. My hips want to thrust with my orgasm, instead I thrust my fist over and over my engorged cock as I cum all over myself. I grunt and gasp out, "Dean."

Dean's eyes watch me with passion, love and desire. I love the look on his face.

My cock, (now slick and sensitive) still feels good as I stroke it while watching my other half climax. He thrusts into me hard and fast. It still feels amazing against my prostate.

"Fuck!" Dean suddenly throws himself on top of me and cums deep in my ass. He has his hips against my ass making small thrusts. My legs wrapped around his waist as he lays on my chest kissing me. Our lips agape, trying to breathe between kisses.

He feels perfect on me like this. "This is what I needed Dean."

His head is on my shoulder and his eyes are closed. His cock is softening, slowly sliding from my ass.

"Dean?" I kiss his forehead. It's got a sheen of sweat. Poor baby got a work out. I kind of laugh to myself. He starts breathing deeper like he's actually falling asleep.

You know what? This was my idea all along. Damn am I comfy right now. I swear I'm not getting out of bed today.

... only ... "Dean. Dean."

"Wha." He mumbles not moving.

"Get up." I moan.

"Thought you wanna stay in bed today." He sighs. Still not moving.

I moan because I hate making him move. "Dean, I gotta pee."

"Fuck me Sam!" Dean gets up.

I smile at Mr. Grumpy as I get out of bed. "I thought I just did."

Dean gives me a look and I run to the bathroom with him chasing me. Both of us laughing.

Needless to say, today's my comfy day in bed and Dean has no objections.

 


End file.
